Fast & Furious Fifth Gear
by Chevy67
Summary: What if Letty had lived and had a bother takes part three months after the end of Fast&Furious the holy team back together for an explove heartrateing adrilne pumping action pack triler things are not as they seem
1. Three months later & Reunited Part 1

A/N Jessie lived so did Vince the holy crew are back together except for Letty takes place three months after Fast & Furious P.S Letty did live but noone noes that she's alive

Baja Mexico

It had been three months since the accident and Dom had been broken out of the prison bus Brain,Mia,Dom Santo, and Leo had ran to Mexico they had hooked up with Vince ,Leon and Jessie were the hottest crew running in Baja they ran the streets it was just like old days except that Letty wasn't there with them they would never forget their friend one of the most bad ass street races that had lived.

It was 45 degrees they were all sweating in the garage they had opened the two and half months ago. All of the crew worked at the garage except for Mia she worked as doctor in the town the guys were lazing round drinking beers it was too hot to work on any of the cars.

Some were in Dominican Republic

"Yo Let you ready to go"said a voice behind her Letty turned to face her bother Rocky she had left LA after she had been nearly killed by Phoenix that crazy mother fucker last she herd he was died and Braga was in prison and Dom a had escaped prison again with the help of two of her and Dom's crew in the DR ,Mia and O'Connor. Letty looked over her beast Rocky and her had rebuilt her from the ground up after Phoenix had almost totaled it she was running a big block Hemi with 1500hp of detroit muscle under the hood they had done a good job of rebuilding her to her full potential.

"Yea hold on sec don't we need to check your car" Letty said coming in to the garage she looked at her bothers car it was a 69 Dodge Charger R/T with Hemi big block with 1500hp of detorit muscle.

"When do we head to Mexico anyway isn't Dom there Let" Rocky asked his sister who was too busy putting new NOS bottles in her car.

"We leave in two days Rocky and yes Dom is Mexico who noes were the fuck in Mexico he is " Letty said going back to putting the Nos bottles in her car.

Mean while in Mexico.

"Dom were the fuck is the parts for the Ford pickup the were suppose to be here an hour ago"Vince shouted to Dom who was in his office.

"How the fuck should i know V go and Fucking look for it youself" Dom shouted back he really did miss Letty none of them knew what he and Let had gone threw the past four and half years .

"Dom"Brain asked

"What do you want O'Connor " Dom said looking up from the paperwork.

"Ah i was going to head home early because me and Mia got a date if is it ok" Brain asked nervously

"Yea alright i don't want Mia getting pissied" Dom said

"Hey Dom" Brain said

"Yea what"Dom said

"Let would be proud of ya " Brain said walking out of the office and out into the garage and into the street were his car was parked Dom had given him the supra that the team had built for him .

Two days later the streets lite up as the street racing crew gavierd for the Friday night races two unknow racers turned up.

"Yo Dom sabes los dos corredores" said Diego Gomez Letty's cousin

" Cómo coño voy a saberlo pendejo" Dom said to Diego

"Hey Que no es que nuestro primo con Toretto" Rocky said to Letty.

"¿Qué coño estás hablando n" Letty asked her bother

"¿Vas Que ciego en la vejez "Rocky said laughing at his sister

"Voy a dar la vejez hijo de puta voy a patear el listillo" Letty said to her bother playfully punching him in the arm

"Dom no es que nos and Let"Diego said to Dom.

"Con qué mierda está tomando pendejo" Dom said to Diego luaghing

"Asshole l derecho Letty y rocoso está aquí dumbass estúpido" Mia said hiting Dom on upside on his head.

The first couple waves of racer went in the next race was Dom ,Diego ,Jose and Letty. Dom took the lead as per us well Letty though she was in second place Diego was behind her with Jose in last place Letty toke the lead from Dom ,Dom looked over at the car that had took the lead it was Letty's car he couldn't believe what he was seeing it couldn't br could it was Letty alive he pushed the Nos button and caught up with Roadrunner dame it was fast he pressed the second nos button passing the roadrunner crossing the line first he had only one by half an inch dame she'd gotten good she had almost beat him.

Letty smirked as she watched the skanks crowded around Dom but he pushed passed them and walk toward her she smirked leaning against her car.

" Bebe, por favor dime que no estoy soñando pensé que estabas muerto"Dom said .

"Usted no está soñando que estoy vivo siempre y por siempre"Letty said

"¿Cómo sobrevivo sin embargo, que mató al hijo de puta Phoneix que yo lo maté" Dom said pulling her to him

"Rocosas me encontró y me llevó a la República Dominicana nos encontramos allí hasta hace dos días" Letty said

"Dom" said a voice behide them Letty pulled away from Dom looking past him to see Mia.

"Te veré más tarde dom" Letty said

"Te quiero Leticia, te veré esta noche"Dom said before kissing her

"Te quiero a Dominic y voy a ver más adelante" Leety kissing one last time before hopping in her car her and Rocky drove off.

Dom walked back to the team.

"Party at my place " dom said smileing just like the old days

End of chaper 1


	2. Three months later & Reunited Part 2

Baja Mexico

The heat of the day had started to heat up turning the garage into a oven Rocky and Letty were working on there cars earlier in the day the had recruited to other people to their crew Tyson Sinclair and Matt Sawyer the were not sexist bastard or cocky like some street racers are Tyson and Matt had gone to get parts for their cars that left Rocky,Letty,Alex and Ty they were Rocky and Letty's cousins Alex drove a sliver 67 Chevrolet Camaro and Ty drove a Black Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 the same model that Leon drives still.

Rocky pulled off his shit it was about 40 to 45 degrees he was used to the very hot weather he had lived in some of the hottest places the D.R,Mexico and other places he was only wearing his jeans and his boots and no shirt it was too hot to wear one anyway he herd Tyson and Matt's cars pull up Tyson drove a Black 97 Nissan 240sx and Matt drove a Blood Red Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 they were laughing and joking about something by the look on Letty's face they would have dead the second they stepped into the garage.

"Were the fuck have you two been we've got fucking work to do" Letty said calmly he had expect her to shout at them but she hadn't

"Hey Rocky "Rocky looked over at Tyson"What "

"Um do you know whats up with your sister what i mean is why was she anger with us we were on lunch whats wrong with that"Tyson said Rocky just shock his head

"Just do as she says and keep out of her way alright"Rocky said but Tyson looked at him he was still clueless

Rocky walked out of the garage to find Letty leaning against the wall of the garage

"¿Cuál es incorrecto Que ¿por qué complemento a Tyson y mate" Rocky said to Letty

"Becaue que me molestó"Letty said to her bother

"¿Cómo usted mear fuera Vamos"Rocky said

" No hicieron nada que me cabrean"Letty said

"Vamos, que vamos a ver dom"Rocky said

"¿Qué te está chingando carzy Rocosas yo no voy a ver dom"Letty said

"Tal vez me estoy guardando tu culo fuera de problemas, así que no me puto tipo de chica"Rocky said laughing

"¿Por qué tengo un hijo de puta locura de un Botha"Letty said pouching him playfully in the arm

They walked out of the garage into the Mexican sun piling into their cars heading off to were the teams garage was, Vince was the only one in the garage the other were out getting out lunch he looked up from the engine of the ford pickup he herd two cars pull up that wasn't the teams cars he saw a tall guy and a tough ass girl he would reckon anywhere he laughed to himself.

"Yo coyote you goin to get off your lazy ass and say hello or what" Letty said smirking

"Dame girl were yu been these last few months anyway"Vince said leaning against the pickup

"In the D.R recovering from getin my ass shot for dom thats were i've been V"Letty said

"Jeez girl slow your roll no reason to bit my head off is there"Vince said still leaning against the pickup

Just then they herd the sound of the Supra pulling up outside the garage,Brain walked into the garage he had seen a 70 Plymouth Roadrunner and a 69 Dodge Charger R/T his jaw droped to the floor to see Letty and a another guy standing there talking to Vince

"Yo Let i see Phoenix was really a bad shot"Brain said smirking

"Well its been a while O'Connor this here is my bother Rocky"Letty said

"Nice to met yu"Rocky said putting out his hand

"Yea yu too"Brain said shaking his hand

"So Let how come you didn't tell us yu got a botha chica"Said Vince piping in on the conversation

"Because you never asked V and because it none of your business "Letty said smirking

"So you race or what"Vince said

"Yea i race "Rocky said

"But how deep your deep yur pockets Ortiz"Brain said

"Your on O'Connor'"Rpcky said smirking

"Let i bet you Bri kick your boys ass for 5gs"Vinces said

"Make it 75 large old coytoe "Letty said smirking

"When and were buster 'Rocky said

'Tonight we'll see whose the better racer "Brain said

"Yo Let lets roll we got work to do"rocky said and they left

A/N Heres the translation for the spainsh

¿Cuál es incorrecto Que ¿por qué complemento a Tyson y mate to Whats wrong Let why did you snap at tyson and matt

Becaue que me molestó to Becaue they pissed me off

Cómo usted mear fuera Vamos to How did they piss you off Let

No hicieron nada que me cabrean to They didn't do anything to piss me off

Vamos, que vamos a ver dom to Come on Let we're going to see dom

¿Qué te está chingando carzy Rocosas yo no voy a ver dom to What are you fucking carzy Rocky i'm not going to see dom

Tal vez me estoy guardando tu culo fuera de problemas, así que no me puto tipo de chica to Maybe I am i'm keeping your ass out of trouble so don't fucking rate me girl

¿Por qué tengo un hijo de puta locura de un Botha to Why do i have a crazy mother fucker of a botha 


	3. Ride Or Die

Baja Mexico

The team minus Letty were getting ready for the nights races ,.Like back in L.A Dom was king of the street but there was two racers who threaten that which was Letty and Rocky.

"Mia!,How long does it take to get ready"Brain shouted from the bottom of the stairs,. Vince just shook his head at Brain and went back to reading his magazine .

"Dawg it don't matter how much you shout or tell them to hurry up ,they anit going to do it and it anit going to make no difference ever way "Leon said

"Shit not even Let took that long to get ready ,we were always waiting for Mia to drag her ass down the stairs,and we still are"Vince said from behind his magazine

Later that night at the races

Hey buster you ready to lose"Rocky said smirking

"Bring it Ortiz you better watch it you might get your ass kicked" Brian said

"You too finished so we can get this over with" Diego said from behind them

Rocky and Brian pulled up at the start line,.Rocky looked over at his sister and smirked then looked at Brain with a smirk still on his face he watched as Diego drooped his arms Rocky took off from the line on his back wheels and landed a quarter second later /,Rocky pushed accelerate and speed up too 160mph before he pushed on the NOS button and took off leaving Brain to eat his dust.

A smirk slowly crept on to Letty's face as she saw her brother cross the line way before Brain did turning to look at Vince who swore at Brain driving skills she was 75 hundred richer.

Dom looked over to were Letty was leaning agist her car with her crew members,. He had to laugh at Vince swearing about losing a bet to girl most likely it was Letty shit he had to admit that her brother was fast alot faster than him.

Vince swore to himself when Letty's brother's car crossed the line before Brain's he watched as four or five seconds later Brian's Supra crossed the line after Rocky's car

By the time the race was over Leon and Jesse had picked there jaws up from the asphalt at seeing the guy who had been racing Brain put his Charger up on its back wheels.

Mia rolled her at Leon,Jesse and at her boyfriend, oddly the last couple of weeks her brother was back to his oldself before the heists and Letty's death.

"Seems to me you owe 75 hundred V"Letty said smirking

"Stupid fuckin Buster can't drive for fuckin shit"Vince mumbled to himself as he handed Letty the money.

"What was the fucks that about " Leon asked Dom

"V lost a bet because of Brain poor drivin"Dom said

"Yea but who's he givin the money to dawg"Leon said

" Its Letty he made the bet with "Dom said

"That's the best looking alive corpse i've see dawg"Leon said

"Whoes that best lookin corpse you've seen Le"Jesse said half asleep on the conversation

"No body Jess go back to sleep dawg"Leon said

"So how much did you lose V' Jesse asked as Vince came back to join the others

"75 large"Vince grumbled

"Dame who was the chica you gave the money to V"Jesse asked

"It was Let i gave the money to Jess"Vince said

"Vince that isn't possible Letty's dead"Mia said

"Well it looks like that girl can cheat death as many times as she likes"Leon said

"Dom did you know Letty was alive and down here in Mexico"Mia asked turning to her brother

"Yea i knew not until last weeks races she turned up and from the looks of it so do V and Brian"Dom said

Later that night at the party

"Hey V whose the guy with Letty "Leon asked

"That's her brother Le"Vince said

"Her brother when in fuckin gods name did Let have a fuckin brother"Leon asked

"I don't know man don't ask me but from the look on Dom's face i don't think he knows that's her brother"Vince said

"Hey, vamos yo no hink Domingo sabe que yo soy tu hermano"Rocky said

"¿Qué coño de mierda estás hablando de roca"Letty said

"Vamos a encontrar puto ciego en la vejez"Rocky said smirking

"I'l darle la vejez que hijo de puta"Letty said hitting him square in the shoulder

"Dios dame las mujeres que sé que no me refiero a la mierda lo que dijo de la mirada en el rostro de Domingo que creo que no es su hermano "Rocky said rubbing his sour shoulder

Dom was desiding weither or not to go and beat the shite out of the guy talking to Letty but before he could Letty was walking over to him

"Domingo i no entrar en una pelea con el chico que es el doble de su tamaño"Letty said

"¿Por qué se debe recibir en una pelea con él Leticia"Dom said

"Porque él es mi hermano iba a patear el culo al igual que yo Domingo"Letty said

"Soy yo nena lo siento no sé que puede ser un maldito hijo de protección de más de una perra"Dom said

Translations

Hey, vamos no creo que Domingo sabe que yo soy tu hermano to Hey let i don't think Dominic knows i'm your brother

¿Qué coño de mierda estás hablando de roca to What the fucking hell are you talking about Rocky

Vamos a encontrar puto ciego en la vejez to Let are getting fucking blind in your old age

I'l darle la vejez que hijo de puta to I'l give you old age you mother fucker

Dios dame las mujeres que sé que no me refiero a la mierda lo que dijo de la mirada en el rostro de Domingo que creo que no es su hermano to God dame it women you know i didn't mean the what fuck i said from the look on Dominic's face he think i not your brother

Domingo i no entrar en una pelea con el chico que es el doble de su tamaño to Dominic i wouldn't get in a fight with the guy he's twice your size

¿Por qué se debe recibir en una pelea con él Leticia to Why is it i shouldn't get in a fight with him Leticia

Porque él es mi hermano iba a patear el culo al igual que yo Domingo to Because he is my brother he would kick your ass as would i Dominic

Soy yo nena lo siento no sé que puede ser un maldito hijo de protección de más de una perra to I'm sorry babe i didn't know i can be a fuckin over protective son of a bitch


End file.
